bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyūsaishami (Spirit)
Kyūsaishami (救済者三, "Savior of Three"): In its sealed state it takes the form of a traditional nodachi, a Japanese longsword. Its hilt is covered in a series of darkened bandages. The handguard itself takes the form of a tsuba, a flat plate perpendicular to the hilt, which has its two faces covered in intricate decorations, and possesses a mildly rounded, elongated shape with four points curving inwards, generating soft nooks, which make the tsuba itself vaguely reminiscent of a stylized four-leaf clover. The weapon comes with a matching saya, a lacquered scabbard, which is a dark crimson in color. The bottom end of said saya is tapered off in a light chape, and has a decorative ribbon tied around its middle section, with its two ends flowing off. On the base of the scabbard also lies a silver chain bound to a cross-shaped medallion given to him by his late teacher, the blade is solid white and is approximately two feet in length and an inch wide from blade edge to the brunt-side. Traits Kyūsaishami exist as three spirits, representing the separation of Haruki's Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge. The first of the three is a small female child with white hair and holding a mirror, she represents Haruki's Emotions and as such has dominion of any being's emotions that gazes into her mirror. The second of the trio is an older woman holding a book and having blond hair wearing a long hooded dress, she represents Haruki's Knowledge and possess the ability of Precognition meaning that she knows what someone is going to do the second it comes into their mind, but if the target changes at the last second then her powers falter and fail. The third of the triad is a young male, representing Haruki's Willpower, having unrivaled stamina and endurance as well as keen senses and fighting ability. These three grant Haruki abilities similar to their own. Powers And Abilities Zanpakuto :Shikirijitsu (仕切り実, "Division of Reality"): This is an ability that can be used in or out of his shikai form and with this Haruki channels the reishi in the air into his blade and then releases it in the form of red energy ripples. These blast can be molded and directed with his mind and this makes them deadly accurate, once hit the effect is that it causes the separation of his opponent between their mind, body and soul aka Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion. As they separate they become relatively weaker in areas outside that divisions specialty. Shikai: To release Kyūsaishami he holds his blade pointed to the ground in front of his heart and utters the command, "Embrace" and without removing the sword from the sheath it is enveloped in spiritual energy and then takes the form of an elongated Daitō having no crossguard and reversed colors. His appearance also slightly changes as his Shihakushō changes into a western style outfit with an eastern motif, consisting of a long haori similar to that of a Captains in the Gotei 13, a solid black sleeveless shirt with matching pants that are slimmer than that of the normal hakama. On his feet he wears blue armor plated boots and around his neck is a matching bandana. Atop his head he wears a blue cowboy hat accented with gold trimming. :Shikai Special Ability: At first Kyūsaishami's powers seem to be that of a melee type and nothing more but its true powers reside in the ability to control Haruki's opponents ability to fight by manipulating their willpower and emotions and then viewing their actions before they happen allowing for a counter to be made ahead of time. These abilities are triggered by an invisible ring of spiritual energy which when mixed with his Shikirijitsu ability allows the area to fall under certain laws divided into three areas governed by his spirits, once triggered all within are under these rules including Haruki himself as he is separated as well with each version of Haruki having a separate blade to use in combat. These three areas are locked from all outside influences and cannot be entered unless the one governing them allows it. The three separate versions of Haruki each hold a separate form of his shikai as the Emotion entity holds a short dagger-like version of the Daitō capable of creating mirrors that can become a shield, or a lens to amplify the other attacks. His Willpower entity wields the full-sized Daitō. The Wisdom entity's sword is dissolved into a glove and has little special powers as this form relies on kidō. :* Sekiha Tenkyoken: (関波天ミラーブレード, Spirit Stone Wave of the Heavenly Mirror Blade): Learned while training to learn his Shikai, this technique is Haruki's signature technique. When used it takes the form of a large azure colored energy sphere. This energy is released after he slices the air with his blade, sending a large sphere of light towards Haruki's opponent(s). The degree of the damage done depends on the amount of anger he feels in his heart during the fight, the more anger the stronger the Sekiha Tenkyoken released becomes. The name of this technique was derived from an attack from G-Gundam of the same name. :* Jōshōryū '(上昇竜, ''Ascending Dragon): Summoning a translucent purple dragon from the tip of his blade, it roars at first to intimidate the opponent, then throws itself at Haruki, forming a many sided barrier with multiple translucent orbs located on it that form it's squared faces. The barrier is extremely durable being capable of withstanding almost any attack that is launched at it and it's only weakness being that if an orb is destroyed, the barrier begins to shrink, and will continue to shrink along with the more orbs that are destroyed, until it crushes Haruki. To avoid this deadly fate, he can deactivate it. :* '''Tenjishi (天獅子, Heavenly Lion): This technique summons a massive electrically charged lion with large fangs and red-colored eyes that begins extending its maw wide revealing a wide gaping pit of what appears to be electricity. This appearance is merely a trick as it is highly condensed reishi that moves about this beast's body. Before the technique connects, Tenjishi lets out a mighty roar as it proceeds to charge directly into the opponent's body. Upon making contact, the condensed reishi that flows throughout the entirety of this technique will begin ripping into the opponent causing a sensation of being electrocuted and ripped apart simultaneously, as they are attacked on a sub-atomic level. : Tendō Kyūsaishami (天路救済者三, "Celestial Path Of The Savior Trio") is the name of Haruki's bankai and once released he is shrouded with crimson spiritual pressure but its appearance and form are currently unknown. The only thing known about this bankai is that its spirit takes the form of a young male, having white hair having green eyes and a strange smile on his face. This spirit is rather brash an tells Haruki that he is not worthy of his powers as what he wants to protect and what Haruki wants to protect are to polar opposite things. Whats strange is that this spirit unlike its shikai forms resides as one being showing the reunification of Haruki's willpower, knowledge and emotions but the differences can be shown by the difference in his eye color. Once released there is a large explosion of spiritual energy which erupts from the ground violently. Once this subsides his cowboy appearance is more pronounced as he is now no longer wearing his haori as its been replaced by an ankle length black coat lined with silver, the middle is lined with buckles and it remains open. Underneath is a solid black shirt and he wears pants that match his coat, on his feet he wears black armored boots that have the insignia of a burning skull on the sides, his sword is replaced by a solid black gauntlet with an extendable blade attached to the end. :Bankai Special Ability: While in bankai he is able to achieve a state of perfect nirvana as he in perfect balance between his Willpower, Knowledge and Emotions. The special powers he gains as a result of achieving metaphysical perfection, he has been granted the gift to control his own physical existence in order to manipulate himself relative to his surroundings in battle. When training to better control his Bankai, Haruki learned that Tendō Kyūsaishami true abilities reside using the four main forces in nature as a foundation for the basis for all of its techniques. This means that Tendō Kyūsaishami allows Haruki to use gravity, electromagnetism, strong and weak force generation in order to grant himself every "power" that exists on Earth; such as inertia, friction, attraction, acceleration, and even nuclear force. :* Supersonic speed: While in his bankai state he is able to move at speeds that far exceed that of shunpo, then when added to his Static ability he can imitate the effects of by stunning his opponents with well placed blows to pressure points. ::* Static: While moving at his high rates of speed Haruki was able to use electromagnetic force in order to generate a large amount of static energy around his blade. By then manipulating this energy, he can attack opponents in order to stun them or even create electromagnetic fields to act as a defensive measure against attacks. :* Enhanced Sekiha Tenkyoken: After Tendō Kyūsaishami has been activated, the Sekiha Tenkyoken becomes much larger than before as it becomes an incredibly powerful attack in the form of a sphere with multi-colored arcs of light swirling around it. With the removal of Haruki's need to feel intense joy, after entering Bankai, the Sekiha Tenkyoken becomes a deadly accurate technique as it violently rips open the very air as it move through it capable of obliterating everything that gets in its path. Despite its large size, this technique remains Haruki's signature technique and its frequency of use does not decrease in Bankai. :* Tenjishi Karakoe (天獅子より超えて,'' Heavenly Lion From Beyond''): Is an enhanced form of the original Tenjishi technique. When in use, this technique summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws with an electric seal in the center of the palms. Once the dragon has been fully formed, it proceeds to grab and bite into the target with its claws and fangs, as it violently rips the target apart. However, this attack is not purely physical, as the entire time the opponent(s) are caught in its embrace, they are being electrified constantly, producing a paralyzing effect on those who manage to survive the attack. :* Weak Force Generation: '''Utilizing the force that decay nuclear particles, Haruki can use this ability to break down objects in his path, effectively destroying it in the process. This does not entirely work on organic targets, instead wounding the target instead. :* '''Strong Force Generation: With this, Haruki can manipulate the force that binds proton and neutrons together in an atomic nuclei. Utilizing this concept, he can then imitate the state of nuclear fusion that occurs in stars to create various attacks made of nuclear energy. :* Friction Manipulation: Manipulating frictional forces allow Haruki to easily free himself from opponent's physical grasp by slipping free. It can also be used to caused physical attacks to simply roll off of his physical form, however, it is not effective against Kido, elements, or other energy-based attacks. :*'Inertia Manipulation': Using this to increase his body's change in its state of motion, Haruki can use minimum effort to cause damaging attacks to his opponents. :*'Attraction and Repulsion': :*'Localized Time Manipulation': Upon entering Bankai, Tendō Kyūsaishami is capable of slowing down the movement of time around Haruki, but he himself and those he stays in physical contact with remain unaffected by the slow down. This gives Haruki the appearance of moving very quickly, despite time proceeding at a normal pace for him. :* Precognition: As a part of his nirvana he has the ability to have a sense that indicates danger is near as he is aware of this feeling, some kind of invisible force pulls out of harm's way until the danger has faded or disappeared altogether. It also has the ability to grant him a level of clarity that allows him to instinctively know how to evade an attack. This ability has a small window of opportunity before the attack would hit him and once used he would instinctively orient himself to safety. The main weakness of this technique is that if he saw the attack visually he cannot evade harm as he would have been aware of the inherent danger. This is was strongly inspired by Victoria's special power in the Twilight Series. Reference Category:RazeOfLight Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Nisshou Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Inner World Resident